Synthetic Melody
by KinPhonic G
Summary: Every story always has an ending. . . Even songs have their own ending too no matter how long you play it.


_**Author's note:**__How shameful of me, it took me like months to write my first story here. Sorry, about that, major writer's block. But I do hope that this will be something worth my while even just for a one-shot or two-shot (Still debating on it) story. Oh and please forgive me since my laptop didn't have MSWord, I just used the Wordpad yet it doesn't have the autocorrect function._

_Please enjoy!_

* * *

_First winter's snowfall... _I don't feel comfortable at this time of the year. Don't get me wrong but I love Chrsitmas and everything about winter, it's just the unforgettable memories that I don't like recalling. I walked with a heavy heart away from the window & headed to the hallway. I feel uneasy of the total silence in this place, I hugged myself as I continue to wander around the hall.

_I liked it better when music played throughout this place every time of the day... _I stopped on my tracks beside a large two-door room which I rarely even go in- But it wouldn't hurt to for old time's sake. I shakily reached for the knob, now I feel so heavy as if something i s pulling me down.

_Be brave, Elizaveta... _

I took a deep breath and twisted the knob open to reveal an enormous room with only a grand piano at the center. I had shut the door behind me and started walking towards the piano. _He always loved my company in here... So much wonderful memories here... _But I don't regret every single second I've spent with him. Looking back, I could've played it differently. Then maybe he wouldn't have left... I have myself to blame for all of it. Sometimes I wonder if he does miss me. _I hardly doubt it_.

I ran my hands through the keys, remembering his soft fingers gently pressing the keys without a flaw on every single note, everything falling into place just right. Every piece he played always touched me, especially those sad melodies he gets lost into.

_"Mr. Edelstein..? Your tea is here!" I said as I had entered the room, making him stop playing the piano to turn to me & adjusted his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. I smiled seeing him so lost in his little world & walked toward him. _

_I placed the tray on the piano & bowed a bit to bid goodbye. "Eliza... No need to call me by my last name, we're married, so please just call me Roderich." His eyes beamed along with his smile ever so genuinely. I felt myself blush and looked away. He rarely shows these kinds of emotions..._

_I nodded in response. He cleared his throat and said, "Would you like to try?" gesturing at the piano keys, moving away silently offering me to sit beaside him. _

_Thing is, he NEVER lets anyone touch his piano... _

_Plus I never learned how to play a single instrument other than a sword. "I don't know how..." I bit my lip in embarrassment. _

_How unlady like of me maybe not to play a single instrument, considering lots of women too who could play one or more instruments. All I did was play with boys when I was a kid, spent more time learning how to fight- heck, I even thought I was a boy back then. How-_

_"I could teach you, if you'd like." Wait what..? I would look so stupid making mistakes so much since I don't know what to do even if he does teach me along the way, I know I'll fail this really._

_"But-"_

_"No 'But''s, Eliza," He reached out & grabbed my left hand, gazing at the golden band around my ring finger & had let out a heavy sigh. "I haven't been a good husband, now have I?" he muttered._

_I shook my head rapidly, How could he say that? "Aus- Uh- R-Roderich, you've been so kind to me, how could you think that?" I raised a brow. _

_To be honest, we never talk much but we do but only if it's needed, we sleep in the same bed yet we don't stick too close to one another, he never showed affection... Yet despite those, it's good enough he never treated me wrong & he takes such good care of me- Protection, shelter, clothing, food & all those basic needs..._

_He only looked away, "I've been a horrible husband, no point in denying it. I haven't been behaving how a husband should to his wife." _

_I sighed and sat timidly beside him, looking down at the keys & ran my hands on them. "Silly..." I muttered. I'm clueless when it comes to these, I really am & I think he is too... "Could you please teach me," I took in a deep breath, "L-Liebling?" _

_I looked at him at the corner of my eye, his expression blank & a rosy shade of red crept up on his cheeks. We rarely call each other any sort of endearment, so... I don't see any harm of doing so now. Will he scold me for calling him that? I know it was out of the blue-_

_"I'd be more than happy to, mein liebe." He said as he ran a hand through his hair in relief. _

I can't forget that day, he also taught me so much more after that. I've learned to love reading on my spare time whenever he is away for meetings with the other nations, I also asked Feli to help me out how to cook pasta for Roderich's birthday. Feli grew up to be a good man now, Roderich learned to love him as well when he was little no matter how annoying he can be sometimes...

I closed the lid of the piano gently. He left this here & never bothered to come back to get it. I always clean this room everyday, I don't want it to be abandoned with the memories, it's all that I have left. I walked out of the room & headed straight into the living room to find an albino leaning on the fireplace.

_Where is my damn frying pan..._

"What do you think you're doing here?"

He shrugged & smiled as he walked towards me, "Just stopped by to see how you're doing, is that so wrong? Oh and..." He pulled out a frying pan from his uniform coat & grinned, "Looking for this? Well what a shame, there will be no _hitting-prussia-until-he-ends-up-in-the-infirmary _game happening today, Eliza." And with that, he threw it away out the window, breaking it in the process.

I crossed my arms, "I'm not fixing that, bastard. Also, I could have Ludwig to arrest you for trespassing & for destruction of property." I threatened.

"Well maybe you can go through the window to come out for once, we never see you anymore in the meetings. Also, I'm using a term France calls _'just dropping by' _so I don't think trespassing is not an appopriate word in this case." He grinned

I turned my back, ready to walk away, "Just leave me alone, I have my boss to be my substitute while I'm... Away for... _awhile_."

I felt a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it away, "_Awhile_?" He huffed, "It's been a year! When are you going to get over it?"

My vision starting to get a bit blurry but I'm still trying to prevent tears from falling down. _ Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry- _"Go away, Gilbert." I said, trying not to choke on my words as I started to walk away from him.

I was taken aback when he pulled my arm with an iron grip. "Let me go! Let me go!" I yelled as I struggled from his hold.

"Eliza, Please, We're worried for you... We want your old self back, this isn't the little boy-err-girl I knew from before... You acted like nothing could ever get to you, but this... I'm not used to this and I'm surprised you're not beating me up right now..." His grip started to loosen up. I feel my legs tremble violently & the adrenaline running through me..

I kicked him on the shin & started to sprint through the hallway next to another until I've reached my room with Gilbert trailing behind, groaning in pain & muttering a few curses along the chase. And as I've gotten in my room, I locked it, and a thud hitting it from outside. "Elizaveta! Open this god forsaken door or else I'll be forced to call all the nations to break it down!"

"Go away! And I know no one would agree to that unreasonable action you're suggesting!" I yelled, dropping onto the floor.

I heard something drop outside the door, most likely he's sitting on the floor, leaning onto the door. "You know... Ever since you two got married, you've changed, and even more when he left you." I hear him talking from outside.

And I don't even bother to respond to his ridiculous-

"You were married to someone who loves not the way you are but he loves his reflection, Which is what you have become."

I kicked the door, that should make him move away, "You've gone way too far, Gilbert! That isn't true! He loved me for who I' am & I'm not like him, I'm different from him."

"Then tell me, If he _did _ love you, why did he leave you? He knew your how bad your temper can be, why did he leave? Why didn't he act like a man for once & try to fix things out properly?" He yelled, kicking the door in response too. I heard him sigh, "I'm not leaving until you get out the door."

I walked towards my bed & sat on the edge of the mattress, feeling myself sink into the comforters. "Fine. Have it your way." I muttered

I know he can't stand waiting for long. I crawled towards the headboard and eased myself into the blankets, falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
